Red Rain
is the twenty-first episode of the first season of Charmed and the twenty-first episode of the series overall. It premiered on May 12th, 2019. Synopsis THE EYE OF THE STORM — Galvin (Ser'Darius Blain) discovers that something bizarre is happening with the patients that are being brought into the hospital. Maggie (Sarah Jeffery) gets a clue about how to keep The Source from taking over. Meanwhile, both Macy (Madeleine Mantock) and Galvin do something no one could have predicted. Melonie Diaz, Rupert Evans and Nick Hargrove also star. Plot TBA Cast Main Cast * Melonie Diaz as Mel Vera * Madeleine Mantock as Macy Vaughn * Sarah Jeffery as Maggie Vera * Ser'Darius Blain as Galvin Burdette * Ellen Tamaki as Niko Hamada * Nick Hargrove as Parker Caine *and Rupert Evans as Harry Greenwood Recurring Cast *Virginia Williams as Charity Callahan *Craig Parker as Alastor *Leah Pipes as Fiona Callahan *Carlena Britch as Greta Co-Starring *Katie Stuart as Dr. Kenwood *Robert Hayley as Nurse Sam *Jessica Garcie as Nurse Abby *Kevin Haaland as Shep *Maya Macatumpag as Doris *Megan Drew as Barback #1 *Dan Ginnane as Barback #2 *Melville Jarrett III as Nurse Magical Notes Book of Shadows *Mel found a Memory Restoring Spell while looking through the Book. Spells *''Psychometry'' **Maggie used this spell to see a past event involving Parker merging with the Origin Dagger by his father. *''Incinti Spell'' **Maggie Vera used the effects of this spell through her staff to subdue Charity Callahan. *''Deathbolts'' **Fiona used this spell to kill Charity, and later threatened to cast the same spell on Maggie. Powers * Telepathic Empathy: Used by Maggie to read Niko's mind, communicate with Parker on an empathic plane, and feel that Parker's humanity was still in him. * Telekinesis: Used by Macy to take the Origin Dagger from Parker and place it in herself, and move Parker out of the way. * Temporal Stasis: Used by Mel to freeze the hospital in order to get to Niko. * Temporal Acceleration: Used by Mel to accelerate the growth of a plant. * Airborne "Touch of Death" Virus: This virus was made airborne after the Harbinger was destroyed along with Hunter Caine in Ambush. Those infected would bleed from the eyes, nose, mouth and ears and be driven to a state of hostility. * Healing: Used by Harry in an attempt to heal Niko, and later attempt to heal Charity. * Supernatural Strength: Used by Parker to fling Mel and Maggie across the Gardens of Latebra. * Phase-Shifting: Used by Parker to avoid Mel's blades. * Power Augmentation: Used by Harry, through the power of the Vortex Viribus, to complete the process of growth for a plant. * Smoking: Used by Parker. * Portal Creation: Used by Fiona. * Orbing: Used by Harry. * Flaming: Used by Alastor to teleport himself and Maggie. * Advanced Incineration: Used by Macy as the Source to vanquish Alastor. * Fading: Used by Macy as the Source to teleport. * Remote Fading: Used by Macy as the Source to teleport her sisters and Harry without having to touch them. * Memory Erasure: Used by Macy as the Source to wipe the memories of every mortal in the town. * Reality Warping: Used by Macy as the Source to make sure every mortal (including Niko) would be fine. * Resurrection: Used by Macy as the Source to resurrect Galvin. Artifacts *'Double Blades:' Mel used them to fight Parker. *'Empathic Staff:' Maggie used it to fight Parker. *'Origin Dagger:' Macy used it to transfer the power to herself. *'The Sacred Flame:' Converted to The Source in Macy. Trivia TBA Answered Questions from Previous Episode(s) *Will the Source finally reveal himself? **The Source is born within Macy. *How will the Charmed Ones prevent the prophecy now that most of the Elders are dead? **By finding Parker, Galvin sacrificing himself to save the Harbinger's victims, and Macy taking in the power of the Source. *Will Charity survive? **Charity was killed by Fiona. *Has the Harbinger been released? **The Harbinger was released the same time as Hunter and possessing him to trick the sisters into releasing its power. Unanswered Questions *What does Macy have in plan? *What will happen now that Macy is the Source? *Will Parker be able to come back? References to the Original Charmed *Macy becoming the Source by taking in the Sacred Flame that controls all magic was similar to Prue becoming the host of The All in the comics. Production Notes * The episode was watched by 0.63Red Rain Ratings million U.S. viewers. Quotes ---- :Harry: "The human spirit is far stronger than any prophecy." ---- :Macy: "It wants to tip the scales of evil." :Galvin: "Tip the scales of evil? What does that even mean?" :Macy: "It means we fall." ---- :Maggie: (to Charity) "We're here to protect you. Even though you make me sick." ---- Gallery |-|Promotional Images= 1x21 Promo (1).jpg 1x21 Promo (2).jpg 1x21 Promo (3).jpg 1x21 Promo (4).jpg 1x21 Promo (5).jpg 1x21 Promo (6).jpg 1x21 Promo (7).jpg 1x21 Promo (8).jpg 1x21 Promo (9).jpg 1x21 Promo (10).jpg 1x21 Promo (11).jpg 1x21 Promo (12).jpg 1x21 Promo (13).jpg |-|Screencaps= Gardens of Latebra.jpg 1x21 Charity Callahan.jpg 1x21 Harry teleporting Charity.gif 1x21 Parker's Smoke Teleportation.gif 1x21 Fiona.jpg 1x21 Fiona and Alastor.jpg 1x21 Charity dead.jpg 1x21 Alastor teleporting Maggie.gif Fiona and Alastor casting a spell.jpg Dark lightning.jpg 1x21 Fiona dying.jpg Sacred Flame.jpg The Source of All Evil.jpg 1x21 Macy incinerates Alistair.gif 1x21 Macy teleporting her sisters and Harry.jpg 1x21 Macy's Fading.gif |-|Behind the Scenes= 1x21 Sarah Jeffery BTS.jpg Videos |-|Videos= Charmed 1x21 Promo "Red Rain" (HD) Charmed Red Rain Promo The CW Charmed Red Rain Scene The CW Charm Reboot - Powers (1x21) References See Also Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes